La jalousie est un vilain défaut
by Steen Wolf
Summary: Quand une nouvelle débarque au lycée et accapare toute l'attention de Stiles, il se pourrait qu'une certaine blonde vénitienne ne soit pas d'accord. Stydia. OS. Post-saison 3.


**Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous !**

**Alors ceci est ma toute première fiction sur ce site et donc sur ce fandom, alors je suis un peu stressée :) **

**C'est donc un Stydia, que j'ai écrie pour une amie aka la plus grande shippeuse de Stydia DU MONDE.**

**J'implore votre clémence en temps que débutante ! (Moi, dramatiser ? Jamais.)**

**Rating : K+ (Au cas où)**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Teen Wolf ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, Jeff Davis n'a pas voulu me les donner, le méchant. Je ne tire aucun bénéfice en écrivant ceci, si ce n'est la satisfaction de mes lecteurs. (Trop de poésie en moi. )**

**Cela ce situe après la saison trois, quelque petits spoilers tout de même alors prenez garde ;) **

**Je m'excuse d'avance des fautes qui pourraient traîner, je me relie mais certaine m'échappe ! **

**Je crois que ça sera tout alors... **

**Enjoy ! ;) **

**-Scarlett.**

* * *

><p>Depuis deux semaines, Lydia était énervée. Tout le temps. Au début, Allison et les reste de la meute avait pensé que ce n'était pas sa bonne semaine du mois. Mais voyant que sa mauvaise humeur continuait et même s'empirait, ils avaient abandonnés cette idée. La jolie rousse n'avait vraiment aucune raison d'être en colère vraiment. Aucun méchant loup-garou avide de pouvoir ou psychopathe zombie ne s'était manifesté. Tout était rentré dans l'ordre à Beacon Hills. Lydia avait d'excellentes notes et tous les nouveaux étaient tous à ses pieds. La seule ombre au tableau, c'était qu'elle avait plaqué Aiden, le trouvant de plus en plus collant. Peut-être regrettait-elle sa décision ? C'est ce que tout le monde pensa.<p>

Mais Lydia Martin ne regrettait pas d'avoir largué le loup-garou. Loin de là. A vrai dire, Lydia n'était même pas en colère. Lydia était jalouse. Depuis la rentrée, il y avait une nouvelle au lycée, Samantha ou Elena. Elle s'en fichait, en fait. Et cette blondasse avait littéralement accaparé Stiles. Au départ, Stiles s'était montré simplement courtois en l'aidant à se repérer dans le lycée. Et malheureusement, il s'était lié d'amitié avec elle, et l'avait présenté à la meute. Tout le monde adorait Miss-Blonde, surtout Stiles. Et petit à petit, Lydia avait vu son meilleur ami s'éloigner d'elle. Et çà la faisait bouillir de jalousie. Lydia aimait beaucoup Stiles et ces histoires de loup-garou les avaient rapprochés, plus qu'elle ne l'imaginait. Elle n'était pas aveugle. Elle avait très bien remarqué la manière dont Stiles la regardait, ou comment il lui souriait. Ces choses-là ne trompaient pas. Mais il y avait Jackson et puis il y eu Aiden, et pas une seule fois la rousse ne se demanda quels étaient ses réels sentiments envers celui qu'elle considérait comme son meilleur ami. Après le départ de Jackson, Lydia voulait s'amuser. Elle voulait juste oublier Jackson dans les bras de flirts sans importance. Et Stiles ne méritaient pas ça. Stiles était tellement gentil, tellement sincère et doux. Il méritait beaucoup mieux qu'un coup d'un soir. Et Lydia ne voulait pas s'engager dans une relation sérieuse. Elle ne voulait plus souffrir comme Jackson l'avait fait souffrir.

Seulement voilà, depuis l'arrivé d'Emma –peut-être était-ce Anna ?- le regard de Stiles avait changé. Il était toujours aussi présent, il remplissait toujours son rôle de meilleur ami à merveille. Mais quelque chose… Quelque chose avait changé, à cause de la nouvelle. Et cela mettait Lydia hors-d'elle. Non mais qui c'était cette fille ? Elle débarquait de nulle part et elle lui piquait son Stiles ? Car c'était clair que Stiles était à elle. En fait, tout ça rendait Lydia triste. C'était différent de ce qu'elle avait ressenti pour Jackson. C'était comme s'il lui manquait quelque chose, une présence à ses côtés, un sourire pour la rassurer. Et toutes les petites choses sans importances que Stiles faisait qu'elle n'avait jamais remarqué, qu'elle adorait, qui lui apparaissait maintenant. Ce n'est quand on perd quelqu'un qu'on aime que l'on se rend compte à quel point il comptait pour nous. Cette phrase ne pouvait s'avérer plus juste dans le cas de Lydia.

Au bout d'un certain temps, Allison avait compris ce qui tracassait sa meilleure amie. Ce n'était pas difficile, il n'y avait qu'à voir comme il foudroyait la nouvelle du regard, ou d'entendre les longs soupirs las qu'elle poussait en regardant Stiles lui parler. Allison n'en avait pas parlé, elle connaissait trop bien Lydia. Elle n'aurait jamais avoué qu'elle était jalouse. Alors elle l'avait juste écouté balancer des atrocités sur la nouvelle en hochant la tête et à la fin du speech de la rousse, elle posait une main compatissante sur son épaule. Lydia lui répondait d'un sourire et ça s'arrêter là. Elles n'avaient pas besoin de se parler pour se comprendre.

Mais ce jour-là, en voyant son amie lorgner la nouvelle entrain de faire les yeux doux à Stiles, désespérément, elle décida d'intervenir.

« Tu vas te décider à aller lui parler ? demanda-t-elle en prenant des livres dans son casier.

- Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles, répondit Lydia sans arrêter de les fixer une seconde. »

La brune soupira et referma son casier.

« Tu peux jouer à ça Lydia, mais quoiqu'il en soit, tu devrais te dépêcher. Léa m'a parlé du bal d'Halloween et a pour projet d'inviter Stiles à y aller avec elle. »

Lydia tourna la tête vers sa meilleure amie en pâlissant. Elle n'allait pas oser. Elle n'allait pas inviter SON Stiles. Lydia grogna, malgré elle.

« Ne le laisse pas filer, Lydia, souffla Allison. Ça serait vraiment dommage. »

Lydia soupira en fermant les yeux et appuya sa tête contre les casiers.

« Je la déteste. Je la déteste encore plus que Peter, grommela-t-elle.

- Je te laisse ruminer tout ça. Je vais voir Isaac. »

C'est ça, pensa la jolie rousse, va voir ton prince charmant, pendant que le mien se fait tripoter par une sorcière. Ce qu'elle pouvait la détester. Elle s'en voulait tellement d'avoir mis si longtemps à comprendre l'importance que Stiles avait pour elle. Quelle idiote… Lydia rouvrit les yeux. Elle n'allait pas abandonner sans se battre. Stiles n'allait pas lui filer entre les doigts comme ça, elle ne laisserait pas ça faire. Elle prit une grande inspiration et se dirigea à grande enjambée vers Stiles toujours en pleine discussion avec la nouvelle.

« Désolée Maria mais je te l'emprunte une minute, coupa Lydia.

- En fait, c'est Léa, répondit la blonde.

- Ouais ouais, peu importe. Je dois parler à Stiles. En privé. »

Elle ne laissa pas le temps à l'adolescent de réagir et tira son bras, l'éloignant le plus possible de la blondasse.

« Aïe, aïe, aïe ! Lydia, tu me fais mal au bras, là. »

Quand Lydia le lâcha finalement, elle le plaqua contre la porte des toilettes. La tête de Stiles percuta la porte et il grimaça.

« Mais aïlleuh ! Pourquoi tant de violence ? T'as pris des cours avec Derek ou qu… »

Lydia coupa le brun en plein milieu de sa phrase de la seule manière qu'elle savait efficace. Elle l'embrassa. Ce fut rapide et chaste mais suffisant pour que Stiles, sous le choc, tienne sa langue le temps qu'elle parle.

« Ecoute-moi bien, Stiles Stilinski. Tu es à moi, d'accord ? Alors ne t'avise plus jamais, jamais de parler à Léna. Tu as bien compris ?

- En fait, c'est Léa et… »

Lydia posa de nouveau ses lèvres sur celle du brun, plus longtemps et plus amoureusement cette fois.

« On s'en fiche de son nom, en fait, souffla Stiles en regardant Lydia.

- Bien, parfait.

- Est-ce que tu es jalouse, Lydia ?

- Non. Pas du tout. Je déteste juste que les filles aient des vus sur mon petit-ami. »

Stiles lui fit un sourire éclatant son seul lui avait le secret en rougissant un peu.

« Par contre, je veux bien que tu me réexplique le truc que tu fais avec ta bouche sur la mienne… »

* * *

><p><strong>Contrairement à Derek, je ne mors pas alors n'hésitez pas à donnez votre avis ! ;) <strong>


End file.
